


Safe Harbor

by SchweenWinchester



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Gift Fic, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Retired AU, THEY HAVE DOGS AU, and a nice house somewhere in the midwest probably, gross pet names, hanzo totally wears jesse's shirts, let them be old and married and happy PLEASE BLIZZARD, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweenWinchester/pseuds/SchweenWinchester
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo are old, married, and in love.  Brief vignette written as a belated birthday gift for ludwigplayingthetrombone on tumblr.





	Safe Harbor

Hanzo stood out on the porch, sipping a mug of tea, and watched the sun rise.

He smiled faintly into the mug, feeling a soft summer breeze blow back the long strands of his silver-gray hair that had fallen loose from his braid.  Somewhere in the house, he could hear the rumble of his husband's frankly prodigious snoring- retirement had made Jesse soft, prone to waking up late and lounging around in his pajamas, playing with the pair of mutts they'd taken in a few years ago.  Hanzo's discipline, however, was much harder to kill, though some days he convinced himself to curl back up under the blankets and wait for his precious cowboy to wake.

The breeze turned a little chilly, and he tugged the flannel shirt a bit closer- there were stormclouds on the horizon, they'd have to bring in the patio umbrella and all the furniture cushions again.

Another sip of tea.  Hopefully his peonies wouldn't get too battered by the rain. If he was lucky, there wouldn't be hail, though the weather here was infinitely fickle.

He was just realizing that Jesse had gone suspiciously quiet when he felt a familiar, comforting warmth press against his back, and a mechanical hand snag his tea mug from his fingers so Jesse could steal a sip.

"Hey, sugar booger."

"You're disgusting."  Hanzo's eyes narrowed at the syrupy endearment.  Still, he couldn't keep the smile from twisting his lips out of the sneer he was trying for.  "I want a divorce."

"Aw, darlin', babydoll, honey-bunny..."  Jesse folded him in his arms, kissing his shoulder.  "Sugarbeet..."

"Scratch that, I want two divorces," he laughed, running a hand through Jesse's snowy bed-head.

"No, you don't."  His husband's voice was a soft, contented sing-song.  "For one, it costs too damn much, for another, you love me, and thirdly..."

"Shut up."  He turned in the strong embrace and leaned up for a kiss.  Jesse let out a pleased sound, setting aside the mug of tea, and tried to scoop Hanzo up like he used to.  Instead his back let out a noise of abject protest, and he grunted, wincing into the kiss.

"Aw, shit."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna feel that tomorrow."  He straightened, spine making all manner of godawful popping noises.  "Shit.  Shoulda taken Jack's advice."

"Which was?"

"Don't get old."  Jesse's smile was infectious as he sat in one of the rockers in the shadiest spot on the porch and patted his lap.  "Hey, come join me.  We ain't got nowhere to be till later."

"Hmph.  I bet I can still lift you."

"I sure as shit ain't taking that bet.  I know for a damn fact you can."  He cuddled Hanzo close to his chest as they tried their level best to both fit into the chair like a pair of overly affectionate teenagers.

"Just so you're aware I'm the superior athlete," Hanzo murmured, kissing him.

"And the superior snarky bitch."

"That too."

"Wasn't supposed to be a compliment," Jesse protested, but it was halfhearted and he was easily distracted with another kiss.  "Shit.  Storm's gonna roll in later."

"I hope it doesn't hail.  My flowers took such a beating last year I was worried they wouldn't come back up this spring."

They fell into a comfortable silence together as the sun climbed above the roof overhang and the sky turned from pink to peach to dusty blue.

"Love you," Hanzo said softly, turning to glance at Jesse and feeling his heart and gut give a flip just like it had years ago.  "I think I'll keep you around a while longer.  Just no more sugar-booger."

"Killjoy," his husband grumbled with a smile.  "Love you too.  I'll just have to come up with some better pet names."

"Just please stay away from bodily residues."

"Awwww, no cum-bunny?"

That earned a playful smack, and Hanzo stood, heading for the front door.  "Three divorces!"

"At once?"  Jesse could hardly breathe from laughing.  "Aw, baby, I hate to see you go but I sure do love watching you walk away!"

He flipped him off and shut the door, locking it before breaking into helpless laughter of his own.  Jesse would spend a good few minutes knocking and hollering, Hanzo would inevitably let him in on some bullshit promise or another, they'd kiss, have breakfast, and head off to the farmer's market, their dogs in tow, Hanzo probably still in Jesse's favorite flannel shirt.

They'd never expected to live this long, much less find a life outside of Overwatch, but sometimes The Powers What Am, as Jesse termed them, smiled down on a pair of crusty old sinners and threw them a bone from time to time.

This was contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i have no attention span and can't sustain a thought for more than 4 pages max but this just seemed like a very appropriate thing


End file.
